


Renegade

by Zaeli_Echo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Gabriel, But they're female, First Kiss, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, I will post pictures of how I imagined Dean and Sam to look as angels, Lots of code words, Multi, Sam doesn't know what to do with that, Slow Build, Slow Burn, There will be both full-angel pics and just them with wings, There will be fluff, because I couldn't find a male angel maker, gabriel is a shameless flirt, idk - Freeform, reverse-verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaeli_Echo/pseuds/Zaeli_Echo
Summary: Basically, a fic that I wrote that imagines Sam and Dean as Angels and Cas and Gabe as Humans.-There are so many code words. I will not apologize. I am shameless with code. Don't even get me started.-Read and enjoy~!





	1. Damn smokers

_Oh, mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law_

Castiel Novak cursed under his breath as he heard the pounding of footsteps in the empty hallway. This was supposed to have been an easy in-and-out sulphur check. No tripping any sensors, no possessed security guards, no danger. Well, that was a lie. This is the job, there’s always danger. He’d been pinned for grave desecrations, arson, credit card fraud, impersonating a government official, kidnapping, burglary, robbery, armed assault, resisting arrest, the list goes on and on. The entirety of the American government had been itching to lock him and Gabriel up for the past four years, and Cas and Charles - Chuck or Carver is what he prefers - for even longer. He pulled out his phone and hit speed-dial, pressing the phone to his ear. 

    “Yo, Cassie, what’s up?” Gabriel whispered through the receiver. Cas had sent him up through the ductwork to see if he could find any sulphuric residue. Demons - they had found - just  _ loved _ hiding in and traveling through ductwork.

    “Niner-niner, take off,” Cas shot back quickly.

    “What about you? I found a shit-ton of brim up here. You know that means smokers.”

    “Don’t worry about me, Gabe. Get out of here!” Cas hissed in response, ending the call and unsheathing the demon-knife he had nicked off of a turncoat hunter who had supposedly been gifted it by a Demon named Ruby.

The footsteps got closer, causing the lights to flicker and crackle ominously. Cas cursed to himself again, ducking behind a desk as the footsteps pounded past. The hunter didn’t move. 

_ That was all too easy… _ He thought to himself, forcing himself to breathe silently through his nose. He waited a full three minutes before he finally moved, creeping towards the door, his footsteps slow and practiced. One foot directly in front of the other, Native American style; silent and balanced. 

The building was noiseless as he padded slowly towards the door. No shouting or exorcisms, so he assumed Gabe had gotten out safely. His brother may be arrogant and flippant, but he was smart, and anything but reckless. It was almost eerie, the possessed guards just vanishing, like smoke in the wind.

_ Smoke in the wind… _ Those words stuck in the front of Cas’s mind. He let out a string of expletives in tandem with the distinct flickering lights and sulphuric aftertaste in the air. The guards appeared - seemingly out of nowhere - and proceeded to train their guns on him.

    “Son of a bitch,” The hunter growled, not bothering to be quiet anymore. Another set of smokers filed in, followed by another set behind him, blocking any exit. He was trapped in the windowless underground valet-station. “Son of a BITCH!” He snapped, slashing quickly as an unarmed demon advanced. He missed, but the thing laughed, taking a step backward.

    “Oh yeah,” It grinned smarmily. “Boss is gonna  _ love _ taking you apart. She absolutely  _ adores _ the ones with a little bit of spunk in ‘em.”

    “Over my dead body,” Cas snarled, lunging forward and burying the enchanted blade in the throat of the demon who had spoken. He no longer felt bad for the people they were possessing. After some research and digging, Gabe had discovered that the moment the demons in this town were exorcised or smoked out under any circumstance, the meatsuits would already be damaged beyond repair or even already-dead and simply a fresh corpse the smoker was inhabiting.

The demon was lit from within by a sickly orange light, before slipping off the knife and crumpling to the floor - dead. Only after the body hit the tile did Cas realize what he had done. The crowd of smokers - a dozen, at least - threw down their guns and pulled out matching knives, each rusted and stained with blood. Three rushed him immediately, and Cas retaliated, slashing the throat of one and using the corpse to knock away the second while he ran his blade through the third. The second recovered and charged, only to be tripped by one of his fallen comrades and fall directly on his own knife. Interestingly enough, the blade caused the same reaction Cas’s own knife did. With a crackle, the smoker stiffened, before slumping over onto its side with a hissing last breath.

Castiel expected them to pause - maybe to regroup - but found himself very wrong. The waves came on incessantly, causing the hunter to adopt a spinning pattern, trying to guard himself from every angle.

After about a half-dozen bodies had accumulated on the ground, Castiel could feel himself starting to tire. 

He fumbled, almost dropping the knife, as he tried to dodge a particularly vicious swipe.

He tripped, dropping to one knee and trying to salvage his remaining strength.

He felt his breath speeding up as he fought harder, each opponent that much more difficult to hold off.

He felt the newcomer more than heard them. He felt the subtle rumbles in the air, causing his hearing to waver as a low-pitched hum started building in intensity and volume, causing the demons surrounding him to pause for just long enough for Castiel to stick one more through the throat.

By that time the hum was more of a whine, piercing through the air with almost painful clarity. A light sizzled as the congregation of demons stopped in their tracks. The sizzle grew to a crackle, the light bursting in a shower of sparks along with every other one in the hall. A burning light erupted from the back of the crowd of smokers, accompanied by a sudden cease in the ear-splitting whine.

A demon hissed angrily, fear plain on its face.

    “You. What’re you doing here, feathers? I thought you pretty boys didn’t leave the loft until apocalypse time.” She sneered. Castiel pressed his back to the wall, knees shaking with exertion, as he watched the exchange. A tall man appeared from the crowd of demons - all of whom were now smoking piles on the floor.

    “And I thought you causeless rebels only left the basement when your boss gave you leave. I’m pretty sure that with this little coordination, you snuck off without permission.” The man replied smoothly, driving a sleek silver spike through the demon’s chest, killing her instantly. She slumped to the floor, and silence pervaded the room. 

With the harsh glow of a single flood light, the man who had just slaughtered at  _ least _ six demons within three seconds was lit in stark contrast. His cheekbones and jaw stood out sharply, while the hollows of his cheeks and under his eyebrows were cast into deep shadow, as was the lower edge of his jawline.

Castiel was still holding his breath, unsure of this newcomer’s intentions. He shifted his weight, cringing as his knee popped.

The pop attracted the man’s attention, and he turned toward Castiel, a tiny smirk lifting one corner of his lips.

    “Hello, Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niner-Niner = I'm cornered  
> Smokers = Demons  
> Brim = Brimstone, also known as sulphur


	2. NOT A CHAPTER -- (FEM) DEAN AS A CASUAL ANGEL




End file.
